


Kageyama Worries Over Nothing

by xjunelyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Idiots in denial, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunelyn/pseuds/xjunelyn
Summary: Suga encourages Tobio to tell the team he's trans, but Tobio's worried about how they'll react. Well, he's mostly worried about how a certain snarky blonde will react.Sorry for the jokey title LOL I suck at titles.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 283





	1. After-School Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic :') and my first fic on AO3 for a fandom other than ML. I'm so happy to be here ahh. Anyway, a few disclaimers:  
> 1) Sorry I didn't use honorifics irdk how that all works, so I just left it out  
> 2) I'm agender so like technically trans, but I know that's a very different experience than being ftm or mtf trans. If anything I've written comes off insensitive/misrepresentative, then definitely feel free to let me know in the comments.  
> 3) The chapters aren't really related; writing loosely-related one shots seems to be more my thing than an actual cohesive story lmao. Maybe one of these days I'll write something with plot *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all like it !

_Great,_ Kageyama thinks to himself as he feels that familiar sharpness in his lower stomach kicking in. It was the last class of the day, and while he knew it was coming today, he thought he might get lucky enough to finish volleyball practice before he started cramping. Whatever, it’s not like this is the first time he’s had to push through. 

When class is finally over, he makes sure to down a couple painkillers before heading to practice. He can already feel his posture shifting to accommodate the pain, and he wants that remedied before practice gets too intense. Changing in a bathroom stall like always, he meets up with the rest of the team and they begin. 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Tsukishima squints at Kageyama standing stiffly next to him. He can’t explain it, but something about the King seems off today. He scowls when he realizes that he’s thinking about Kageyama once again. He looks away. _Tch. Not my problem._

Except it is, because the two are paired up against Nishinoya and Asahi in a practice match. “You two still have a long way to go when it comes to your teamwork,” Daichi had stated at the beginning of practice, with Sugawara nodding along next to him. “I want to see you guys work together directly.” Oh well, at least they weren’t the only ones who got that lecture; a lot of them were paired with someone on the team that they didn’t play with as often. 

_But we’re the only ones who play together a lot._ So, in essence, the only ones who didn’t know how to get along. Of course, this had to be the one day Kageyama was off his game, meaning that they were definitely going to have to do this exercise again sometime. Meaning Tsukishima would have to be paired with the King once more. He sighs. _Let’s get this over with._

Despite whatever hiccup he was experiencing, Kageyama is still insanely good. It pisses Kei off how he manages to do that, and a much quieter part of him also finds it admirable as hell. Not that he’ll ever say that out loud, to Kageyama or anyone else. He’d sooner endure a bus trip to an away game, seated in the backseat with Hinata and no headphones, than give any kind of praise to the King. 

Tsukishima is so lost in his salt that almost doesn’t see it happen. Asahi, sending the ball over the net in a powerful serve. Kageyama, his body seeming to move just a split second too late. The ball, hitting Kageyama square in the stomach. Kageyama’s body, crashing straight to the floor. 

Everyone is frozen in shock, eyes wide and staring at Kageyama. He’s not one to pull pranks, probably doesn’t even know what a prank is, but they didn’t expect him to go down so easily. “Oi, don’t be dramatic,” Tsukishima says as he walks over to Tobio, trying not to let his distress show. “Come on King, get up.” 

He hears a weak “sorry” uttered from the boy on the floor, and that’s when he begins to panic. This actually isn’t the first time he’s apologized to Kei, but it’s the quiet of his voice, no strain in his apology or notes of smugness, that has everyone going from a little concerned to rushing to his side. 

“Sorry guys,” Kageyama says as he struggles to sit up. “My stomach was kind of already in pain, so that hit me harder than I expected.” 

Suga’s already crouched down next to him, wrapping an arm around the boy and scowling. “What?! Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Kageyama gives him a look that Kei can’t read, and Suga’s face softens. 

“I didn’t want Sucky-shima to say anything or think I was trying to get out of the pairing.” 

Tsukishima looks away, hoping no one else notices his damn heart rate going up. “Stupid. If you couldn’t do this today, then we would’ve just had to do it at the next practice. Nobody here thinks you’d ever back down from a challenge.” 

Suga helps Kageyama up from the floor. “Hinata and Yamaguchi, take their place; I’m bringing Kageyama to the nurse.” Everyone nods in their direction, Tsukishima a little numbly, and the two make their way off the court. 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

“I don’t want to put pressure on you, but I think we’ve all gotten closer over the year. Everyone here trusts each other, and they might be more understanding than you think.” 

Kageyama tenses up under Sugawara’s grasp. “I’m sure most of them are.” 

“I just think it might make things easier if you told them. Not only in situations like these, but in general. It could be nice to have the extra support.” 

“Or it could be nice to not have everyone look differently at me or potentially hate me for something they don’t understand.” 

Sugawara side eyes him. “Are you sure mean everyone, or are you afraid of one person in particular finding out?” When met with silence, he sighs. “I can understand why you’re scared, but everyone cares about each other on this team. Even the cranky ones.” Kageyama’s mind strays to a certain blonde. 

“I guess.” 

The two arrive at the nurse’s room. “Just, promise me you’ll think about it, okay? Seriously. I wouldn't be encouraging this if I thought anything bad would come from it.” Sugawara’s eyes soften. “If you give it some real thought and decide you still don’t want to tell them, then I won’t say another word about it.” 

Heart racing, he nods. “Fine. I’ll think about it.” 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

Kageyama makes it back to practice right as they’re wrapping up. He’s pissed; the medicine the nurse gave him finally started to kick in, and he was ready to get back to practice. “What? We’re done?” 

Sugawara smiles sheepishly at Kageyama. “Sorry, Kageyama. Not that I would have let you practice again today, anyway. You need to go home and rest.” 

Kageyama practically squawks at that. “But I’m feeling better!” He feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he finds it connected to Daichi. 

“I agree with Koushi. Rest up, we’ll be back here again tomorrow.” 

Kageyama purses his lips and nods. He joins the rest of the team in gathering up their things, although most of them are almost done or already on their way out by now. By the time he’s ready to go, he feels another hand on his shoulder, this time belonging to an even-keeled Tsukishima. Not that it’s an unusual demeanor for the boy to hold, but it’s not typically directed at Kageyama. No, he usually gets scowls or smirks. 

“Let me reiterate what I said earlier, since I know how difficult it is for information to pass through that thick skull of yours. Everybody on this team gives one-hundred percent. Even me these days,” he mutters that part. “Everyone except you. You actually give something more like 120%, and you need to tone it down. Not just because it’s annoying to watch, but because none of us want to see you in pain, including me.” He huffs. “Besides, you were shit at practice today. Nobody can play at their best when they’re hurting, not even the King.” 

Kageyama stares open-mouthed at the blonde boy in front of him. Tsukishima squirms under his gaze. “What?” he asks, a light dusting of pink touching the center of his face. 

“Um, thanks, Tsukishima. I wasn’t expecting you to be that understanding.” 

Ah. There’s the scowl. “Well, I’m not a monster! Your performance affects the rest of the team. And don’t thank me; it’s creepy coming from you.” 

“Okay then, I take it back. Also, you are a monster.” The corner of Kageyama’s lips turn the slightest amount upwards as he sees the annoyance return to Tsukishima’s face. 

“Fine. Die, for all I care.” He rolls his eyes at Kageyama and walks away. 

With both their backs turned, the boys fail to realize just how red the other boy’s face is. 


	2. Practice Match at Sagano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some transphobia in this chapter, just a heads up.

A few weeks later, the team arrives at Sagano High School for a practice match, adrenaline pumping through their veins. They haven’t heard much about their rivals, which probably means they don’t leave much of an impression, but Karasuno was never one to underestimate their opponent. No matter what skill level these guys play at, they’ll be ready for them. 

They should know by now, courtesy of their own tiny red-headed burst of energy, not to judge a book by its cover, but the sight of the other team manages to drop a few jaws. Some of these “kids” definitely didn’t look like high schoolers, unless they all happened to be held back a couple years. Taller than the rest and rippling with muscles, three guys spot Kageyama and start snickering. “Oi, look who it is, the Queen of the Court.” 

Kageyama’s expression falls flat. “And you are?” 

A tower with spiked blonde hair and dead eyes steps forward. “You can call me Kazan, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is how we’re going to crush you.” 

Another tower, this one with longer brown hair, stands next to him. “So Queen, how’d you convince everyone to let you join the guys’ team, huh?” A few snickers echo around him, followed by a muttered, “Good one, Kenji,” from Kazan. 

Tsukishima keeps his face neutral but slightly raises an eyebrow at the interaction, while a few other teammates look at them, confused. Kageyama grits his teeth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

The third tower, donning tan skin and a sharp-toothed amused expression, laughs, his voice booming across the court. “Don’t tell me they don’t know, _Chiyo._ No wonder they haven’t run away from you yet; you’re lying to all of them.” Kageyama freezes now, eyes wild with what looks like fear. Fuck that, it is fear, but Tsukishima has a hard time believing anyone can bring that out of the King. The former tyrant held that title for a reason. 

“He’s not lying to any of us!” Hinata shoots back at him. “We all know about Kageyama’s tyrant past; he’s much better now.” Hinata cut his eyes at them when he says the word “much.” “And who the heck is Chiyo?!” 

The tan-skinned tower kept grinning. “That’s not what I’m talking about, Shrimpy, and why don’t you ask the Queen over there?” Before that line of questioning could start, they hear a whistle blow, and both teams get into position. 

Tsukishima takes everything in. Kageyama’s pursed lips and blank expression, the concern in Sugawara’s eyes, the confusion on the rest of the team that matched his own. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he does know that the smug look on the towers’ faces annoys him, and he wants nothing more than to wipe those expressions clean off. 

Kageyama looks at the towers from across the net. Suddenly, there's a glint in his eye. When the other three look back, he smirks. “It’s going to feel so good to take you guys down.” 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

It was a short match. Turns out, those guys are full of nothing but intimidation tactics; they couldn’t even come close to winning a single round. The towers all wear sour expressions as their coach yells at the team. 

Kei expects Kageyama to stick around and gloat more. Not in a loud way; he’d probably have few words to say to the other team, but it’d be written all over his face as he makes strong eye contact with everyone. Instead, the King makes a swift exit off the court without saying a word to anyone. Kei looks at Sugawara, the only other one to notice his exit, and the two make eye contact briefly before Kei looks away. Still, he caught the expression on the third-year's face, one that seemed to put expectation on Kei. Ugh, he never understood what it was about himself that made Sugawara see him as one of the more responsible members of the team. Just because he isn’t an idiot like the other first years doesn’t mean he’s any good with responsibility. 

Nevertheless, he heads towards the men’s room. His expectations aren’t high for this interaction; he figures he’ll make his usual snide remarks and try to rile the King up, so he’s distracted from whatever tiny aspect of the game he’s probably overanalyzing. What he doesn’t expect is to see the King standing by the mirrors, saying nothing but zoning out hard while tears fall from his eyes. 

Tsukishima isn’t sure what to think. What could possibly be bothering Kageyama to the point of tears? He tries to think back on the match, but can’t point his finger at anything except the lame insults those towers said at the beginning of the match. He stares at the King, a single eyebrow raised.

“Eh? Don’t tell me the King is letting those peasants’ comments get to him. Those morons don’t know anything." 

Kageyama sighs a little shakily. “Yeah,” he chokes out, “they do.” 

That gets Kei’s full attention. “Oh?” He keeps his voice light, teasing. “What do they know?” 

Kageyama now brings his gaze down to the floor. “Um.” 

Tsukishima is starting to get annoyed. “What? Just spit it out, Kageyama.” 

The use of his actual name gets Tobio’s attention. “Promise me you won’t act like those guys after I tell you?” 

Tsukishima gives him a flat stare. “There’s nothing you could possibly say to me that would make me want to act like those imbeciles.” 

“O-okay.” Kageyama still couldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m trans. That’s why those guys were saying I’m on the wrong team and why they called me... what they did. 

“I didn’t know that other people knew; the only person I’ve told is Sugawara-san. I’m guessing the kids who used to give me shit about it back in middle school spread the information around. Still, it didn’t feel good when they mentioned how they knew and you guys didn’t. If there’s anyone I want knowing this about me, it’s my team. I was always afraid to tell you guys, even though Suga insisted it would be fine, but now I wish I listened to him and said something sooner.” His eyes dropped even further. “I'm going to go tell the rest of the team after this.” 

_Oh._ Tsukishima didn’t know what to say to that. Whatever his expectations were, this bit of information wasn’t even close to being a part of them. 

_Wait. Those assholes._ Kei knows he goes over the line with some of his snarky comments, but he would never stoop as low as them. It almost hurts his feelings that Kageyama would think that of him, but he knows what he’s done to warrant that reaction. Even more, he realizes it might not even be about him; Kageyama might just be really scared about the reactions he’ll get from talking about this. His mind replays the boys’ teasing; what was that name they called Kageyama? Doesn’t matter. All that matters is the look of pure terror that was on his face when they said it.

 _I’ll kill them._ He didn’t say it out loud, but Tsukishima’s murderous glare gets the message across to Tobio. “Thanks for telling me, King,” he says between clenched teeth. 

“Um, yeah...” Kageyama falters, not sure if he wants to admit the next part. Fuck it, he’s already gone this far. “Also, I know it’s an insult, but I kind of like when you call me King. It’s... reassuring for me, somehow. But if you start calling me Queen, I’ll seriously beat your ass.” 

“I never would’ve thought to call you Queen, King,” Kei shoots back in irritation. “Give me some credit.” 

“Oh? Are you begging?” Kageyama teases back, but Kei can see that his hands are still trembling.

“Hey.” Kei reaches towards Kageyama’s hand, hesitating before taking it. “No one on the team is gonna care.” He grimaces, looking unimpressed with himself. “No. Uh. What I mean is, this won’t change anything. If you told me, and I don’t care, then I doubt anyone else on the team will look at you any differently.” 

Kageyama looks at him, eyes blown wide full of shock and gratitude. It’s a look Tsukki has never seen on the King before, one that he could get used to. “Thanks, Tsukishima. I'm kinda surprised you’re being so nice to me.”

“Huh, why?” Kei tries his best to look annoyed. Truth is, he knows why, but now that he knows what Kageyama’s been going through, he doesn’t want to admit that he’s been an asshole for no reason, and he _really_ doesn’t want to admit that he’s been an asshole because he enjoys seeing the King so riled up. And he _really, really_ doesn’t want to bring up how cute he thinks it is to see Kageyama like that. 

Kageyama’s shock falls away to a flat stare. “Are you serious right now, or are you messing with me again?” 

Tsukki huffs. “Fine... I know I'm a dick,” he has to pause to let Kageyama scoff at that, “but it’s not really that surprising, is it? I’m not an idiot like those assholes from Sagano.” 

“I know you’re not, but it’s still surprising.” Kageyama hums, then grins. “I’m going to start expecting you to be nice sometimes now, though. Thanks, Tsukishima.” Kageyama reaches out for a hug, hesitation in his features when he sees Tsukishima rolling his eyes. It’s only when Tsukki opens his arms out to Kageyama that the King surges forward. 

They stay that way for much longer than either boy wants to admit, not that Kei’s complaining, but when Kageyama pulls back, there’s still fear lingering in his gaze. “I know it should be fine to tell the team, especially since you’re taking it this well, but...” 

Kei grips his hand. “I don’t know how it feels to be you right now. It’s probably scary no matter what, but I really don’t think the guys are gonna act anything like the Sagano dipshits. You might have to explain some things, but I don’t think you’ll be met with anything more challenging than a little confusion. The third years are mature, the second years are overly protective, and all the first years, besides us, are disgustingly kindhearted.” 

“Y-you’re right. Thanks again, Tsukishima.” Kageyama squeezes his hand; Kei pretends he doesn’t know what butterflies are. “Let’s go.” 

♡ ♡ ♡ 

“I knew it, you’re dating!” exclaims Asahi, not bothering to read the serious expression on Kageyama’s face as the setter announces he has something to say to the team. 

Realizing they’re still holding hands, Kageyama immediately lets go, and Tsukishima looks away, face burning. 

“Wh-what, no! That’s not what I was going to say!” Kageyama stammers out. 

“But it’s true, right?” Nishinoya chimes in. “I always knew there was something _else_ behind your guys’ fighting.” 

“We aren’t dating!” yells Kageyama as Tsukishima does all but bury his face in his hands. “I’m trans!” 

Everyone falls silent, taking in what Kageyama just blurted out. Even Kageyama’s surprised by his own delivery. He looks around with panicked eyes, calming only when he sees Sugawara giving him a thumbs up. A squeeze on his shoulder from a still-flustered Tsukishima brings him fully back down to Earth. 

“Those guys from the match that kept calling me Queen and saying I was on the wrong team, they knew. I didn’t tell them, but they knew and you guys didn’t, and that doesn't feel right to me. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. I hope...” Tobio cast his eyes down, looking more timid than any of them have ever seen him before. “I hope this doesn’t change the way you guys see me, as a volleyball player at the very least.” 

Everyone’s eyes dart towards Nishinoya as he begins laughing, expressions ranging from surprised to mildly offended. “I’m sorry, it’s just--” he tries to pause and catch his breath, “with the way you play, there’s nothing on Earth you could say to make us doubt your abilities! If anyone looked at one of Japan’s best setters any differently because of something like this, then they’re either really cocky or extremely stupid.” 

With that, the air in the room lightens tremendously. Some of the other members are now laughing along with Nishinoya, and Suga’s slapping Tobio on the back, his own raucous laughter loud in Kageyama’s ear. “He’s right, Kageyama! No one in this room is that stupid to look at you any differently!” Another slap. “So don’t worry so much!” 

Tobio’s face turns pink, both from Nishinoya’s compliment and the team’s acceptance. Daichi clears his throat and sends a confident smile Tobio’s way. “Seriously Kageyama, you have nothing to worry about here; you’re a part of this team, and nothing will compromise that.” Tobio looks around to see everyone shooting him a similarly heartwarming smile; Daichi’s smile shifts into more of a smirk. “Except maybe your grades, but that’s okay! Your new boyfriend Tsukishima should be able to help you out there.” 

The two sputter, faces reddening, while the rest of the team bursts out in laughter once again. Suga’s giving Daichi a scandalized look, surprised to hear such teasing coming from the team captain. Despite the look, he’s hard pressed to speak against what Daichi’s saying. He gives these two another month, tops, before they swallow their pride and finally get together. 


End file.
